


Well-Deserved Rest

by frogstack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluffy gay domestic shit, i just wanted to post something on here finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/pseuds/frogstack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Gaara to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Deserved Rest

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a car ride.  
> first posted work in a looong while, be gentle

When Gaara gets home, Lee is sleeping like a rock (like a Rock Lee, he might've joked aloud in the presence of an audience), his lean, muscled body splayed out across the bed, arms raised to the ceiling in an almost welcoming gesture. The too-small cactus t-shirt he's drooling on definitely isn't his. The tighty whities are--at least, Gaara thinks and hopes so.  
Lee had quite the knack for tiring himself out, among other things. Gaara hardly found time to spend with his husband after work, taking both of their rigorous schedules into consideration.

Ah, but he's not sure if they'd do much besides sleep, anyhow. 

And he /likes/ sleeping; even after years of having been able to, the sensation is inexplicable to him--something he never could've imagined for fifteen years of his life. The fact that he now shared a warm bed with an equally warm precious person only made the situation that much more ideal.

After drifting through his usual bedtime routine, Gaara quietly, carefully slides himself into bed with Lee, curling up into a near-fetal position and resting his head on the other's abdomen.

He freezes as Lee shifts, stirring slightly. Gaara looks up, his gaze meeting a pair of barely-opened eyes that somehow still manage to look absolutely enthralled.

"Mmnnm, Gaara, sweetheart?"

He's dead asleep again in a fraction of a second.

Strong arms wind their way around his back, and he spends the rest of the evening in silence with his Most Precious Friend.

It's the best welcome home he could have asked for.


End file.
